Illusory
by L'Intruse
Summary: After a devastating misunderstanding Naruto is left with guilt after Hinata's suicide, but is she REALLY dead? Official pairing is NarutoXHinata. Rated T for most likely future fights, and some language. Ended, sorry; I'm not cut out for writing this.
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Naruto, obviously.**

**A/N: This is my first ever Naruto fic, I hope I did pretty well and made a good entertaining story for everyone.**

**Bijuu/Summon – Voice is in bold.**

'Whispering looks like this.'

"Regular speech."

_Flashback speech/thoughts – are in italics._

**Chapter 1 : Goodbye**

"_HINATA!" screamed Naruto in a panic._

_But it was too late._

_As Hinata plummeted she thought only her failures._

_And of her last one, the failure she was so dearly infatuated with._

_'Goodbye, Naruto-kun.'_

Naruto reminisced on the memory that would forever haunt his nightmares.

She had been alive only a week ago.

The only girl who had ever loved him had died with a broken heart, all because of him.

As he looked down on her coffin he contemplated what could have- no SHOULD have been.

He could have loved this girl, and they could have had a life together and so much more.

Pain.

Pain and guilt were his only comforts.

Before he walked away back to his seat in the rows of mourners, he uttered his final words to her.

"I will always remember you."

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry." he whispered under his breath before his sadness took the ability to speak from his throat.

Naruto was forced to sit through another half-hour before she was finally buried. Every second spent at the funeral that was never supposed to happen.

'_I can't stand this, I don't want to see her dead... I just need to be alone... If I could only get away without someone from the other teams stopping me.._' he thought grudgingly.

Kiba was in hell. '_Damn it... She wasn't supposed to die... she was like a sister to me.._'

'_This is his fault! Why couldn't Hinata-chan just forget about Naruto? Then she wouldn't have died like this, she would've died after a long, happy life..._'

'_Damn it's my turn already.._'

Kiba looked at Hinata's corpse tiredly.

'_So this is what it's like to lose a comrade_.'

'_Hinata-san... it was not your time._'

'_What is this feeling I have now that she is gone..? I-I miss her.._' Shino was distraught, confused by emotions that were alien to him.

'_… My turn.._'

"Hinata," spoke a soft voice, almost inaudiable. "I know I'm not supposed to pick favorites... but you were always like the daughter I never had.. Goodbye, Hinata.

Kurenai couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she gentlely placed her bouquet of yellow daisies by Hinata.

Naruto walked home feeling empty.

Dull aches droned on in his head as his mind still tried to comprehend the thought of love and loss in such a short span of time.

There was nothing that could help his misery.

_'It just had to happen like this.'_

_'Once again, I've failed. Only this time I failed her. Her. The one who loved me so much, and I was such a baka that I couldn't- I couldn't see it, her love for me.' _thought Naruto.

As he passed by Ichiraku's, Teuchi caught on to his downtrodden mood quickly.

He had heard the news about the Hyuuga heir's suicide.

Nearly the whole village had, it was such an unthought of and unexpected end to the young kunoichi's life.

He hadn't known her, but surely Naruto had.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked to find the origin of the voice and realized he was across the street from Ichiraku Ramen.

Forced out of politeness for some of the only villagers that didn't despire him before the Sound or Akatsuki invaision, Naruto slowly walked over to the familiar pair of ramen vendors.

"How are you doing, Naruto-kun?" came Ayame's cheery greeting.

"Terrible." Naruto answered as honestly as he could.

Ayame blinked away her surprise as Teuchi set a bowl of his best customer's favorite miso ramen with extra pork as always.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" inquired Ayame.

Naruto cringed at the suffix once again.

It took all he had to not break down and cry from the memory of Hinata using that suffix whenever she said his name.

"Thank you old man. I am fine, Ayame."

He slowly ate his ramen dreading every noodle he slurped.

_'I don't deserve to have any kind of happiness after what I've done.'_

Noticing Naruto's lack of enthusiasm for even his beloved ramen and his odd, both Teuchi and Ayame worried.

"Naruto, it wasn't your fault." said Teuchi.

"Yes it was." Naruto sullenly replied.

"Naruto-kun we know about what happened with Hinata. She was confused and didn't know what she was doing-" Ayame explained before Naruto interrupted.

"She DID know, she WASN'T confused! I.. I.. broke her heart..."

"..."

"I was so stupid just like always, and because of my stupidity she's dead, DEAD! The only person that ever-" Naruto broke off and cried.

It was silent, so silent.

_'Naruto-kun...'_

Not only Teuchi, but also Ayame were both at a loss for words. Teuchi then solemnly replied "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, but Ayame and I, we care about you."

Naruto quitely continued eating his ramen.

He was about to pay when Teuchi said, "This bowl's on the house if it helps at all."

"No it won't help." Naruto left the money on the counter.

"See ya later, old man, Ayame-chan."

_'Naruto just passed up on a free bowl of ramen. Hinata's death must be troubling him even more than I thought.' _contemplated Iruka as he jogged to catch up to Naruto who was walking away from Ichiraku's.

_'If only I hadn't hesitated, if only I had answered her question.'_

"Hey Naruto, wait up!"

Once again his thought pattern was interrupted.

Sighing to himself he looked back at Iruka, all life drained from his eyes.

"I heard what happened." Iruka stated.

"..."

"Just because you were there, doesn't make it your fault."

"You weren't there. You didn't see the look in her eyes, Iruka-sensei."

"She was so hurt. Because of me."

Naruto stared ahead as he continued to walk down the empty street.

The sun had finally set.

"Naruto."

"..."

"I know it hurts to lose someone you consider precious."

"She wouldn't want you to be sad." sighed Iruka.

"She loved you, that means she would want you to be happy. I don't expect you to rebound quickly from this, but you need to remember she loved you and wouldn't want you to beat yourself up."

"..but Iruka-sensei." Naruto said, his voice barely a whisper.

"_...I killed her._"

"I know you're hurting, but blaming yourself with her death won't solve anything." Iruka tried to reason with him, but was failing as his favorite student seemed to be drowning in a sea of guilt, and self-loathing.

"Do you know how she died, Iruka-sensei?" questioned Naruto.

"I know it was a suicide Naruto, and that you witnessed it." said Iruka.

_'Where is he taking this?'_ thought Iruka.

"Let me tell you just how she died. It was last week, a Friday. We had a picnic date on top of the Hokage Mountain at noon to talk about what she said during my fight with Pain."

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata blushed as she saw Naruto stroll up towards her and the picnic she had set up._

_'I wonder what he's thinking behind those beautiful cerulean blue eyes.'_

"_Hello Hinata!" Naruto said exuberantly._

"_H-Hello Naruto-kun."she softly replied._

"_Guess what I brought for our picnic, Hinata-chan!" he continued._

"_Ano-umm, Ichiraku ramen?" _

"_Wha-What! How'd you know Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed._

_Hinata smiled and said "I-I knew it was your favorite, so I thought you'd bring it."_

"_Ah, your so smart Hinata-chan."_

_She blushed a deep red._

"_It's a l-lovely day." she stuttered._

"_Yeah it is, isn't it!" he exclaimed._

_Naruto set down their bowls of ramen next to the rice balls Hinata had brought._

_He then set down on the white blanket across from Hinata._

"_Let's eat!" he said happily._

"_H-hai." she answered._

_'I hope Naruto-kun doesn't think less of me for not making conversation..' she thought._

_'Maybe he doesn't want to talk? No, of course he wants to, otherwise he wouldn't have come right?...'_

"_These rice balls are delicious Hinata-chan." he said contentedly as he resumed munching on his rice ball._

"_Naruto-kun..."_

"_Yeah, Hinata-chan?" he cheerfully replied in between a slurp of ramen._

"_Ano-umm, I-I heard what happened with they K-Kyuubi during your fight with Pain."_

_He visibly flinching._

_'So this is what she wanted to talk about... she probably doesn't even love me anymore after knowing I lost control..' he contemplated miserably._

"_...A-After I saw you lying there, I-I thought you were dead.. I felt like my world had shattered... I mean you telling me something like that, telling me you were freely giving me something.. something I had always wanted.. and then losing you only minutes later.." Naruto said as he struggled to find words._

"_I was just so.. angry... at Pain, at everything.. it wasn't fair... I had someone who loved me and then she was gone before I even got to know her."_

"_It tore me up..." he finished._

"_G-Gomen, Naruto-kun I didn't mean t-to upset you." _

"_No, you needed to know.. I should've told you sooner," he said. "we've just been so busy with missions."_

_They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Hinata asked, "What was it like living with the Nine Tails inside you?"_

_Naruto sat there unresponsive._

"_Naruto-kun?"_

_He wiped the tears forming in his eyes._

"_I was alone."_

"_I was young, hungry, and homeless."_

"_I was beaten and hated for no other reason besides existing."_

"_My only bonds were with an old man, and two ramen peddlers," he sobbed on._

_'If only I had tried to talk to him sooner..' she thought to herself._

"_I grew up in an orphanage until five, then I was on my own. I didn't know either of my parents, or if they were alive or dead."_

"_Gomen..." she apologized._

"_..." No response._

"_..Naruto-k-kun I h-had a bad childhood too." she spoke timidly._

"_W-what? I thought you were treated like a princess at your place?"_

"_Otou-san u-used myself and my failures as an outlet for his anger over the deaths of my mother and uncle."_

"_It wasn't as bad as you had it though, Naruto-kun." she remarkably finished without stuttering._

"_Looks like we're pretty similar, huh?" Naruto said back to his usual carefree attitude._

_Hinata blushed a deep red and did not reply._

_Silence reigned over their small picnic once again, however, this time it was much, much more natural and comfortable for both of them._

_'We've been dancing around the subject for long enough.'_

"_... Hinata.." She flinched at the lack of the friendly suffix._

_'I have to ask this. I have to know.' he strengthened his resolve._

"_Did you mean what you said?" he asked with uncertainty._

"_..."_

"_Yes, Naruto-kun, I love you."_

_'Damnit.' was all he could think._

_'I'll have to do it, if only for her own safety.'_

"_Hinata, I don't like you like that." he said as blandly as he could._

"_Oh, umm..ano-..."_

"_D-do y-you think i-it's possible f-for you to e-e-ever f-feel the w-way I-I feel for y-you?" she said her speech barely comprehendable behind her stuttering._

_'C'mon Naruto, better to blow her off and let her be safe than take a chance for you own selfishness.' he contemplated. "No, Hinata. I really don't think your my type." he coldly stated._

"_Oh."_

"_Naruto-kun?"_

"_Yeah, Hinata?" he nonchalantly answered._

"_Have you ever felt empty?"_

_'This isn't good.' he thought. "What do you mean?"_

"_Like there is nothing left to live for." she solemnly replied._

"_Hinata... are you okay..?" 'This is really bad.. Maybe I should have explained to her the danger.. No she would have refused to give up on me then.'_

"_No I'm not." she said with her back turned to her heading towards the edge of the nearby cliff that rested above the Fourth's stone head._

"_Hinata-chan, I didn't-"_

"_I'm sorry for interrupting you Naruto-kun, but I think you did mean to hurt my feelings.." she said, her voice devoid of any emotion._

"_Hinata I'm-" he tried to finish, but was cut off once again._

"_Please... Naruto-kun... Don't make this any harder than it already has to be." _

"_Hinata... What are you doing near that ledge..?"_

_'No, no, no, no...' he was frantic._

"_Just watching the sunset Naruto-kun." she smiled a heart-wrenching smile and stepped off._

_**Flashback end**_

"Naruto... I had no idea.." Iruka was stunned. Never would he have expected Naruto of all people to think ahead like that or much less the outcome of said foresight.

"Iruka-sensei, please just let me go home and sleep?" he pleaded dully.

"G-good night, Naruto." came Iruka's still shocked reply.

**A/N: I would expect another update either this week or around that time, thanks to any readers, even more cookies to reviewers.**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm really sorry I'm kind of late on my own deadline, but my family is about to go on vacation and we're getting packed. I'll most likely update about five days from now with a new chapter. I do expect to continue this story, and would like to thank the subscribers and readers so far. **


	3. The Plot Thickens

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry for being late with the update, but I just got back from vacation. Thanks to all the subscribers, reviewers, and readers from the last chapter. I plan to continue this story to the end, so hopefully you'll enjoy it a lot. ;)**

**Bijuu/Summon – Voice is in bold.**

'_Thinking looks like this_.'

"Regular speech."

_Flashback speech/thoughts – are in italics._

**Chapter 2 : The Plot Thickens**

_**Three days later.**_

'_It's late, but I need to perfect this._'

Naruto had been burying himself in his training to keep his mind off Hinata. Day after day working on increasing the number of clones he could leave in sage mode to keep gathering sage chakra. As of now, he is at training ground 7 working on making his fourth sage mode clone plus three others for the Rasenshuriken..

'_Even if I absorbed Kyuubi's chakra, I need to be prepared for anything._'

'_**Naruto.**_'

'_What now, fox?_'

'_**Madara had power over me, though I doubt he would now. I think you should focus on your sage training and the Hiraishin, just in case something does come up with him being able to manipulate my chakra.**_'

'_You mean my chakra, and besides that's what I'm doing._'

'_**I still say you got lucky,**_' Kyuubi laughs. '_**I mean your MOMMY had to help you!**_'

'_Shut up, fox. At least I have a mom! And your chakra!_'

'_**The young Uchiha was right, you ARE a dobe!**_'

'_Wait a second, I said YOUR chakra..._' Naruto face palms. '_Damn foxes and their tricks.'_

The Kyuubi was silent after that, allowing him to continue his training with his full attention. After the fox's chakra had been absorbed by Naruto, the Kyuubi had lost a lot of his pride, which now came from constantly bugging Naruto and trying to piss him off as some degree of payback.

It was quiet for nearly ten minutes before Naruto thought, '_Maybe, I'll just train through the night __again..._'

Naruto Namikaze trained all night for the third night in a row.

"Namikaze-san,wake up please."

Naruto groaned as he fell ungracefully out of the tree he had slept in.

"Huh?" he sleepily mumbled.

"Hokage-sama requires your presence in her office." said the faceless ANBU.

"Damnit baa-chan, I need my sleep!"

He angrily marched off towards the Hokage's office without the ANBU.

Tsunade was having a good day, which surprised her and also made her nervous about what was about to go wrong like it always did.

'_I swear to Kami if that gaki gives me any trouble today... though I probably shouldn't be too hard on him though, all things considered. Speaking of gaki's, wonder when the forms for assigning the new genin teams will come in?_'

"Well, might as well kick off the morning with some good old sake!" she exclaimed to herself.

As Tsunade reach for the sake under the floorboard of her office, where she kept it hidden from Shizune, the door nearly flew off it's hinges as one Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki arrived.

"Good, it's about time you got here, gaki."

"Whatever, baa-chan"

"Right.. I'll forget you called me your grandma this time." she said as her eyebrow twitched like it always does when Tsunade was angry.

"Naruto." she said more seriously this time.

Noticing her tone, Naruto immediately straightened up as best as he could manage.

"What is it, baa-chan?"

She held her breath in anticipation of what was to come.

"Your being sent on mandatory vacation."

"How long?" he cautiously asked.

"A month."

"... Why?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Because I can't afford to have one of my best shinobi get distracted." She matter-of-factually answered.

'_Distracted?_' he thought. "So is that all Hinata is to you? A DISTRACTION?"

"Naruto I-"

"You know about the circumstances. Don't you dare call her a 'distraction' again." he said somewhat grimly.

'_Damn.. I didn't mean to piss the gaki off, I can't blame him though, if I was close to her I wouldn't be at the top of my game either._'

"Naruto, I am aware of what happened, you know that. But, as Hokage and as someone you can trust, I say you need a break. You have been through too much this year."

"I refuse." he followed.

'_I swear gaki..._'

"It's a mandatory vacation, you don't have a choice!" she yelled back.

"I WON'T GO BAA-CHAN!" he shouted.

BOOM. Smoke could be seen from the the Hokage tower as Naruto rocketed through the Hokage office door and into the wall on the opposite side of the outside lobby.

"I am not your grandmother, gaki." she said in a barely controlled tone, indicated she was not to be reckoned with further.

"Fine." he said in a deadpan voice with only the slightest hint of irritation.

'_At least I got him to go, couldn't have expected much more out of him I guess._' she thought.

"Good, you are to report at the gate for departure at 10 o'clock in the morning tomorrow. You will have a couple of Chuunins to escort you throughout your vacation."

"Whatever." he said annoyed that on top of the mandatory vacation he was required to have some random Chuunin bodyguards follow him around.

"And Naruto," said Tsunade, her voice now serious as the grave, "how is... _that _jutsu coming along?"

"It's going nowhere."

With that he excused himself from the Hokage's presence, and left to pack.

Naruto walked home quietly, to the confusion of the villagers who noticed him. Ever since Pain's invasion very few had still seen him as a demon, but there was still a small minority that choose to think of him as the Kyuubi itself.

After a long walk home Naruto was back at apartment and gathered what little would be required for a vacation.

Morning came to soon to the Namikaze heir, as he rubbed his eyed and glanced at the clock.

'_Damn vacations._'

Making his way by Ichiraku's, Naruto stopped for his favorite dish, without much said between the ramen vendors and himself before he paid and left for the gate.

He quickly made his way up the dusty streets towards the gate, weaving his way around the busy civilians and ninja alike. As he was approaching the gate he sensed a familiar presence. He looked across the street and saw Kiba glaring at him.

"Hey, Kiba." he said casually, but without he usual enthusiasm.

"What is it, dobe?" Kiba answered with animosity.

"Nothing, jeez.." he replied.

Kiba strode off angrily with Akamaru on his heels.

"What's his problem?" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Choosing to continue his trek to the gate rather than further contemplate Kiba's animosity towards him, Naruto arrived at the gate within a few minutes of casual walking.

There once again was Kiba, but in addition to him was Shino.

"So you two are going on a mission?" Naruto said hoping for a better response.

"Nothing escapes you, huh, dobe?" Kiba spat venomously.

'_Why the hell does he keep calling me dobe? And what's up with that attitude?_' Naruto thought in frustration.

"So why are you here?" Kiba asked with an air that still hinted at quite a lot of resentment.

"I've got a mandatory vacation to serve." Naruto said as though it were a prison sentence.

'_Oh shit._' Kiba thought now aware of the significance of Naruto being at the gate as well at this time in the morning where most of the teams had already departed for their assignments.

"Dobe... you wouldn't happen to have Chuunin bodyguards assigned to you on this mission would you?"

"Yeah, why?" said Naruto not comprehending the meaning behind the question.

'_Quite the situation, it is._' thought the ever-introverted Shino.

"Great, we have to put up with him for a whole month, Shino!" Kiba said with no effort to hide the irritation so evident in his tone.

"..." Shino was unsurprisingly silent.

'_I hope Naruto and Kiba don't kill each other, at least Shino is there to mediate. I'll just have to trust that Shizune knew what she was talking about when she said they could help each other with Hinata's death._' Tsunade thought as she sipped a cup of sake while waiting for the council session to commence.

'_Well, looks like the council is assembled and ready to go._'

She banged her gavel hard twice.

Tsunade spoke the customary introduction, "Council is now in session, please state all business in an orderly fashion, one at a-"

"Eh-EM." Came an interrupting voice.

Tsunade knew exactly who it was, and could not be more annoyed.

It was Danzo, leader of the ANBU and Root.

"Tsunade-sama, I have a proposal." he said, standing up from his chair.

"About?" Tsunade questioned warily.

"One of the new Jounin you appointed this year are the subject of my proposal."

"And?" She said impatiently.

"I would like to make amendments to the circumstances of which shinobi of Jounin level can be drafted for service in the ANBU-"

"Proposal denied, I already know what you want, Danzo. And you're not getting it." Tsunade said with an air of finality.

"What does he want, Tsunade-sama?" Inoichi asked with curiosity.

"The drafting of a specific member of our Jounin forces." she replied.

Most of the people in the room had no idea who she was talking about, but a few such as Shikaku Nara, the members of Root hidden in the corner near Danzo, and Tsunade herself knew exactly who Danzo was referring to.

Tsunade was extremely bored and looked the part.

'_Might as well get it on with it.'_

"Well, with that out of the way are there is any other business?" Tsunade said eager to go back to sake drinking and maneuvering around paperwork.

The council meeting went on for an hour and much to Tsunade's relief there were no more items of discussion, however, Danzo felt the need to personally talk to Tsunade after the other council members had left. Leaving only Tsunade and Danzo in the room, with exception to Danzo's Root members that remained hidden in the corner with their respective genjutsu techniques.

"Naruto Namikaze must become a part of the ANBU forces." Danzo started solemnly.

Tsunade was infuriated, '_How dare he tell me what to do!_'

"Are you telling me what do? In case you forgot, I'm the Hokage, and you are my subordinate as a shinobi, Danzo."

"I am telling you what you should do. He is an asset to this village beyond your imagination. The Fourth's legacy needs to be where he can be of the most use, under my command."

"I will not let you make a puppet of him. I know what your doing, I know Root is still active."

The Root members in the room tensed and one of the three gripped his tanto tightly.

'_Of course you do, that's the information I intentionally leaked. It looks like my spy is doing excellent work as promised._' Danzo thought with great self-satisfaction.

Danzo adjusted his bandaged arm as a signal for his shinobi to stand down, Tsunade noticed this and immediately sensed the significance of his arm movement.

She was confident she could take Danzo and his Root ninja. Tsunade smirked and shouted, "So you have some of your little Root friends in here right now, huh Danzo?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama." Nodding his head towards his ANBU Root ninja in the corner he dismissed them.

"So now we can talk in private, Tsunade-sama."

"Thanks a lot." came the Hokage's sarcastic reply.

"I know he is attempting to learn the Hiraishin."

"That... is S-Rank classified information.. Danzo, leave him alone, I mean it." she said at first slowly and then finishing threateningly.

'_That boy is the harbinger of what is to come for Konoha's shinobi strength._' Danzo steeled his resolve.

"Imagine what Konoha could do if we had a dozen Hiraishin users.. We'd be invincible! No one could challenge us! Why can't you understand why we need his jutsu and him in the service of this village!"

"He.. is a person... a shinobi is not a tool to me. Unless he chooses to do so, he will never join your Root organization nor ANBU."

'_That stupid spoiled hag knows nothing of a ninja's life! She will be the end of this village!_'

"Shinobi are tools at the-" Danzo started before he was cut off.

"I will cut out your tongue if you ever say such a thing again." She fired furiously.

"But," she continued more docile in tone, "I understand you want what's best for this village Danzo, though I may not agree with your methods, I know your heart's in the right place."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." he said stiffly.

"Then you are dismissed." the Hokage said curtly.

_**Four hours later.**_

There wasn't much being said between the trio of Konoha shinobi.

Naruto attempted to make conversation several times, but to no avail.

Naruto was persistent though and ventured to try again, "So, umm, where ARE we going for vacation?"

"Uh... Shino?" Kiba said having realized he didn't know either.

"We are traveling to, if I recall correctly, a civilian village by a lake in Fire Country. I believe the town's name is Morihama, it appears to have little historical significance and no shinobi presence, but a strong economy. It also has a large variety of exotic insects, I read.

Shino's response was astoundingly long. This did not go unnoticed by his fellow comrades, as they were frankly surprised by his talkative mood.

"Feeling chatty today, Shino?" Naruto said jokingly.

"Not really, Naruto-san." Shino said with a slight edge.

'_I will not compromise this village by letting the Hiraishin free for anyone who chooses to steal it's secrets._'

"You are all to hunt down and assassinate Naruto Namikaze. Use whatever force you deem necessary, and I want the body incinerated. Also minimal damage to his escorts is preferred, we do not want useful shinobi of Konoha harmed, only the target is to be killed." Danzo finished with authority.

"Hai, Danzo-sama." chorused the voices of Torune, Fu, and four other ANBU Root members.

"You will have tonight to prepare, you will leave at noon tomorrow I would not suggest underestimating the target."

"_Just watching the sunset Naruto-kun."_

Naruto awoke in a panic from his recurring dream of Hinata.

It was still only two in the morning.

'_Damnit.. if Kiba or mosquitoes don't kill me then my conscience sure as hell will..._'

'**Naruto-baka.**'

'What Kyuubi?'

'**Shut up and go back to sleep.**'

'Like hell I will fox-teme! How about you shut your dog breath mouth for once!'

Kyuubi went on to mumble something about loud children and then quieted.

Naruto walked over to and sat on a nearby large rock overlooking a small pond. He listened to the sounds of the night all around him, the crickets chirping, an owl hooting, and a wolf, or perhaps a fox passing through the underbrush. The moon hung high in the sky, all it needed was a tinge of lavender to it's mysterious complexion.

"Naruto-san."

"Oh, Shino, what are you doing up?" Naruto questioned.

"I don't sleep well." he said simply.

There was silence for a few seconds before Shino asked, "May I sit?"

"If you want, I guess."

They sat there both enjoying the sounds of the forest's nocturnal animals and the moonlight bathing the pond in a soft glow.

"Naruto-san."

'_Man, I've never seen him talk so much as this trip._'

"Yeah?" Naruto said casually.

"Didn't she, Hinata, tell you she loved you?" Shino stated

"Yes." he replied sadly.

'_I bet that's why Kiba hates me now, I made his teammate jump off a cliff. No wonder.. Shino probably hates me too..._'

Naruto cringed and vocalized his thoughts, "I understand if you hate me, I do too."

"Naruto-san, I do not hate you. I know you wouldn't mean for it to turn out like this and I know you had the best intentions when you told Hinata what you did."

"Thank you, Shino." Naruto said quietly before turning back to the glowing orb that was the moon.

**A/N: Thanks to all readers, subscribers, and reviewers.**


	4. Deception

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry, this came out a lot later than I planned because of internet problems. It's all fixed now though, and another update in hopefully a week.**

**Bijuu/Summon – Voice is in bold.**

'_Thinking looks like this_.'

"Regular speech."

_Flashback speech/thoughts – are in italics._

**Chapter 3 : **

"Smells like it's going to rain." Kiba said as the small group marched on down the road towards their destination, Morihama.

Unbeknownst to the Leaf shinobi, they had nine pursuers eying them carefully.

"So... can we capture the targets successfully?" said the Iwa Hunter Nin.

"The Namikaze is the only real problem.." replied another shinobi.

"As long as he is subdued, we can take the other two. Correct?"

"Of course, they're only Chuunin rank."

"Heh, just to think that Iwa, Kiri, and Kusa all organized to capture a single Leaf nin on vacation... it makes me laugh." grinned an abnormally loud Kiri Hunter nin.

"Save it for later." said a Kusa Hunter nin wrapped in dark green bandages.

"All of you, quiet." signaled the ANBU Root operative.

The operative retrieved a scroll, paintbrush, and ink and drew a hawk.

"Ninpo: Super Beasts Scroll.." the pale nin whispered.

_**3 hours later.**_

'_It's all coming together as planned. Once I weaken all of the shinobi nations from the inside out with the Root cells in each.._'

"Danzo-sama."

"What is it?" Danzo responded simply.

"There is new intel from the Hunter team. They have sighted the targets and are stalking them as of now. They are requesting further instruction." Fuu said without emotion.

"Tell them not to approach or apprehend the target until I give the order to execute the mission objective."

"Yes, Danzo-sama." Fuu stated curtly.

"Good." Danzo said under his breath as he returned to his thoughts.

'_I didn't plan on letting other villages in on this, but it will serve to further my ambitions. The imbeciles were only too eager to get a chance at hunting Leaf shinobi. With some of the best ninja from several villages it will not only increase the chances of success, but also it will foster a Root presence in the other villages. By capturing and recruiting the other members of Hunter team, they'll start Root cells by kidnapping and recruiting in other villages as per my instructions. Once the Root has spread to foreign soil... it takes hold.. and strangles out all other seeds...'_

The rain was easing up as the four strode onward.

"How much further until we're in Morihama?" Naruto complained.

"Act more Sage-like, dobe." Kiba said casually from ahead of Shino and Naruto.

"Whatever, Kiba." the Namikaze uttered with annoyance, "But Shino, seriously, are we there yet?"

"No." came Shino's response.

"How long 'till we are?"

Shino stopped for a minute.

"What's up?" Kiba asked confused as to why Shino would stop in the middle of the road.

"There is 2 days, 31 hours, and 18 minutes exactly, I believe until we reach our destination at this pace."

Kiba and Naruto were both stunned by his assessment.

Kiba stuttered out, "Sh-Shino, d-did you just work that up in your head?"

"I have no paper, so I must have." Shino said nonchalantly.

"A-Amazing!" Naruto sputtered out.

"Bark!" Akamaru agreed.

"Shall we continue?" Shino said as blandly as ever.

'_WHAT AN IDIOT! This is going to be too easy, I read in the mission brief he's supposed to be the smartest! HA!_' thought the grinning Kiri nin.

'_This worries me, someone as smart as this kid wouldn't make that mistake, but how could that be code for anything?_' contemplated a Iwa kunoichi as she stepped over an odd-looking beetle.

A Kusa Hunter nin covered from head to toe in green bandages was not deceived. '_Leaf code is miserable. 31 hours, that's an obvious mistake made to fool the enemy into thinking they are idiots. Not to mention it allows the coder to tell his comrade how many are following and from what direction, 3 + 1 = 4 pursuers and 18 minutes = 1 pursuer per 8 degrees. Plus he got our numbers and heading wrong. It's correct form would've been 27 hours, and 15 minutes, for 9 pursuers at 1 pursuer per 5 degrees. Unless your a completely worthless nin, none of this should fool you._'

The Leaf Root operative wasn't fooled either. '_So, we've been compromised. I must inform Danzo-sama._'

As the three shinobi and one nin dog continued walking down the lane, Naruto grew bored.

'_Ah, I know what will make this trip go faster.._' The Namikaze heir thought mischievously.

"HEY! Kiba!"

"Eh?-" Before Kiba could say anything else he was drilled in the face with a water balloon.

"Dobe! What the hell!" An infuriated Kiba spat.

Naruto formed a very fox like grin and spoke, "Is that anyway to talk to a superior ranked comrade, Kiba?"

"Maybe you need a Gatsuga to the face?"

"Aw, come on Kiba! I'm just kidding!" He said trying to ward off the Inuzuka's rage with his apology.

Kiba leapt at Naruto and tackled him to the ground, "I'm just kidding Naruto-baka! Just kidding!" Kiba yelled as he punched Naruto repeatedly.

"Ah! OW! Oi-he-hey! I get it!" Naruto got out.

"Hope you learned you lesson, dobe." said a completely self-satisfied Kiba.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto said as he prepared another balloon.

"Well you should be, maybe I can forgive you after you buy me some beef jerky at the next vill-" Kiba is hit with another water balloon, this time to the face.

"Mission: Soak Kiba with Water Balloons is a success!" Naruto proclaimed happily, Akamaru seemed to agree with his tail wagging alongside Naruto.

"Baka! I'm going to murder you!"

'_It seems Hokage-sama was right, their minds are more at ease when not constantly grieving for Hinata. Hopefully our pursuers can get rid of even more of that stress by allowing those two to let loose on them. After all, Naruto is the Toad Sage, son of a Hokage, with the chakra of the Kyuubi, and Kiba is the Inuzuka heir. We're not in any actual danger with that kind of power. I must feel a little sympathy for our stalkers._' finished the introverted Aburame.

"Halt." came Shino's voice from behind the Namikaze and the Inuzuka.

"What now, Shino?" Kiba asked lazily walking over to the other Chuunin's position.

"There is a very rare species of maggot I wish to partake in."

"Y-Yeah, whatever, do your thing Shino." Kiba responded slightly disgusted.

"Is he really going to eat a maggot?" Naruto asked naively.

'_That's pretty gross._' Naruto thought as he pictured a overjoyed Shino eating maggots out of a bowl with chopsticks.

"No, baka he's going to study it." Kiba replied.

"O-Oh, why would he do that?"

"He's the Aburame clan heir, Naruto. The Aburame clan uses insect-based jutsu."

"I wonder what the Aburame clan would look like using regular jutsu." Naruto said.

'_Hmm, I've never thought of a Shino using regular jutsu._' Kiba thought and then pictured Shino holding nunchuks in a very Rock Lee-like pose and then performing a Leaf Whirlwind kick.

'_Definitely not taijutsu._'

Next he imagined Shino henging in to a beautiful woman and spying on an enemy nin's daily routine, "Mission accomplished." said the extremely creepy imagined female Shino.

_'Oh, Kami not genjutsu. Well maybe ninjutsu?_'

Kiba finally finished with a mental image of Shino doing a Gatsuga.

'_Guess he fits in just right with the bugs._'

"Umm, Kiba?"

"What?" he replied.

"Were you just thinking about Shino all that time?" Naruto asked barely holding in his laughter.

"S-Shut up dobe!"

Naruto rolled on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Is Naruto-san well?" Shino asked as he put away a jar of maggots.

Naruto asked nervously, "Uh, Shino, why are you bringing those with you?"

"So I can further study them, Naruto-san."

"Uhh, oh, that's cool I guess.." Naruto spoke.

"Great job, Udon." Shizune said surprised at the young shinobi's natural talent at producing medical chakra.

The genin sniffled, "Thank you, Shizune-sensei." And then went back to practicing forming the medical chakra.

"Alright," she said to her student. "now that you have experience forming medical chakra, you're going to learn about how to gain better control of it."

_**2 hours later.**_

"Udon!"

Udon turned and caught sight of his two friends, Konohamaru and Moegi. They caught up with him and he took his familiar place beside Konohamaru.

"So Udon, how was your first day working with Shizune-sama?" Moegi said jealous of his opportunity to work with the reputable medical kunoichi.

"Ummm, I learned to make medical chakra.."

"It's great that out of all of the new genin Shizune-sama picked you to be her apprentice as a med nin!" Konohamaru said enthusiastically.

"I guess I'll do my best to become", he sniffed, " a great medical shinobi."

The three continued walking around the village for a little while, before they came upon the sight of a slightly younger girl crying on a bench near the park.

Moegi immediately ran over to the girl and sat beside her and asked, "Hey, what's wrong!"

Konohamaru and Udon walked over in time to hear the sobbing girl reply, "M-my s-s-sister d-died.."

"It's okay," Moegi said stroking the younger girl's hair. "she's in a better place now, and she still loves you, I'm sure of it!"

"T-Thank you." the girl stuttered.

"Where are your parents, don't you want to be with them at a time like this?" Konohamaru said in a surprisingly kind voice.

"I-I.. M-My o-otou-san would be a-angry at me for c-crying and showing w-weakness.."

"Oh." Moegi was unable to think of anything to say to console her further.

'_I wonder why her father,_'_ Udon mentally sniffed _'_would be angry at her._'

"Hey, you wanna come get something to eat with us?" Konohamaru exclaimed attempting to cheer the girl up.

"T-that would be nice." she spoke drying the last of her tears.

Udon sniffled, "What's your name?"

She lifted her head for the first time allowing them to see her milky white eyes. "My name is Hanabi Hyuuga."

"Good thing we made it to a town, I'd much rather sleep in a comfy hotel than in a sleeping bag in the forest!" the Toad Sage said as the Leaf ninja arrived in a town along the way to Morihama.

"I'm starving, anyone else want to go find somewhere to eat?" Kiba asked and then looked to Shino.

"I am not hungry, I will go make accommodations with a hotel." the stoic Aburame stated.

'_He's just like Kakashi-sensei, I've never seen either of their faces._' Naruto thought.

"What about you dobe? You hungry?"

"Sure." said the Namikaze.

'_I mainly just don't want to stay with Shino.. those maggots..._' Naruto finished with a visible shiver.

The two ninja and one nin dog began walking towards the center of town.

"Say Kiba?"

"Yeah?" Kiba answered nonchalantly.

Naruto inquired, "Do people allow Inuzuka dogs in restaurants?"

"Bark!" Akamaru vocalized, answering for his shinobi partner.

"No, they don't. I guess it's understandable, though."

"Where does Akamaru go whenever your inside a shop or restaurant?"

"He waits outside if it's just a short stop, but I don't know what he does when I'm in a place for a while. Where do you go?" Kiba looked at Akamaru.

Akamaru ignored him and looked away, acting as though he did not hear the Inuzuka speak.

'_That's weird, Akamaru didn't answer me. Whatever, it's his business I guess._'

Seeing Akamaru's reaction, Naruto said, "Guess we'll never know then."

_**1 hour later.**_

'_Good, the decoy hotel has our party booked and they have seen myself and some clones henged to look like Naruto-san and Kiba enter the hotel. Also some of my insects that fed off Naruto-san, Kiba and I are planted in the room. Hopefully, if they have a sensory-type nin he is fooled by my plan._' Shino thought as he methodically scrutinized his actions.

Shino let three bugs crawl of off his arm and into various positions around the hotel room. '_Good, now I'll be going._' The Aburame used shunshin to leave the hotel without using the door.

Shino appeared in front of the hotel.

"Yo, Shino." Kiba spoke casually as he, Naruto, and Akamaru strolled up to the other Leaf nin.

"I have set up a decoy hotel room across town to deceive our pursuers." Shino said blankly.

"Nice, I didn't think anyone else knew about them. I was going to talk about it with you two when we got back to the hotel, Akamaru already knows. We sniffed them out, though they did cover their scents well so they are probably decently skilled." Kiba spoke in a casual manner.

'_Wonder if Naruto realized we were being followed?_' the Inuzuka questioned.

"I assumed that you two had studied none of Leaf code, so my estimation of the time it will take to reach Morihama is not correct, but close enough to fool the nin following us into thinking I was trying to communicate with you, whilst also making them believe I had their numbers and positions wrong by incorrectly stating the code. I did not think either of you had the skill to carry on without giving signs of knowing they are in pursuit. It seemed to have worked, judging by how much closer they followed us. They must have inferred based on my C-Rank code our skill was too low to detect them at that distance." the Aburame revealed all of his hidden work to the two stunned Leaf shinobi. "Naruto-san did you also know we had nin following us?"

"Yeah, being a Sage has it's benefits I guess, but Shino, seriously, I'm going to recommend you for Jonin rank! Your amazing!" the Toad Sage exclaimed ecstatically.

"I thank you, Naruto-san." Shino responded politely.

"Hey, what about me?" Kiba said angrily.

"Eh, what about you?" Naruto replied.

"Don't I deserve Jonin rank!"

"Not really." Naruto smugly said to the Inuzuka's dismay.

'_Whatever, not like I need a baka's recommendation anyway._' Kiba assured himself.


End file.
